You Know You're Obsessed With OHSHC When
by Kyouya'sDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Hey! I noticed soo many "You know you're obsessed with insert thing here " for Bleach and Naruto and all that, but there wasn't one for the amazingness that is Ouran High School Host Club! So I made one! Squee!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):**

** I do not own OHSHC. If I did, the twins would actually intend the brotherly love, Tamaki and Haruhi would've kissed in Episode 26, and Kyouya would have my OC character as his girlfriend. Now, is that in the anime/manga? So, no, I don't own it . . . but I wish I did *sob***

**_You know you're obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club  
when . . ._**

**-You go to the mall to see if any tall, dark-haired wearing glasses boy is asleep on a pole.**

**-If one is, you scream "KYOUYA" in his ear.**_ (A/N: guilty...^^")_

**-You start comparing every idiotic person you know to Tamaki.**

**-You want to go to Tokyo so you can stalk the Host Club.**

**-You want to be a cross-dresser.**

**-You freak out every time you see a limousine**

**-You are obsessed with cake and martial arts at the same time.**

**-Whenever you hear the words "Eight million," you immediately think of Haruhi and her Eight-million-yen debt.**

**-You have tried to follow/calculate Haruhi's debt throughout the series.**

**-Whenever someone lectures you, you imitate Haruhi, trying to think of a word to describe them, then shout 'Obnoxious' when they ask you why you are not paying attention.'**

**-Suddenly, your parents aren't all that cold-hearted.**

**-Whenever you see a fancy bridge, you say/think "Tamaki really should have kissed her."**

**-You want to become a doctor/lawyer/fashion designer.**

**-You can quote your favorite line of the series in Japanese.**

**-You now write almost every thing down in a black notebook**

**-You plant mushrooms in your storage rooms.**

**-Whenever there's an awkward silence, you turn to one of your friends and tell her that, because she didn't entertain you, Haruhi's debt is now tripled.**

**-And she believes you.**

**-If there are male identical twins at your school, you try to make them into Hikaru and Kaoru.**

**-You've tried to make a host club at your school . . . but failed miserably.**

**-If you've got red hair, you try to prove that you are the twins' long-lost sister.**

**-You've tried to blend into a corner.**

**-Whenever you're alone, you fantasize about OHSHC.**

**-You don't think that guys at your school is all that hot any longer.**

**-Whenever you see a giant mansion by the beach, you want to see if the Host Club is inside.**

**-If there's a large cliff near the ocean, you will sit on the edge of it and wait for the Host Club members.**

**-You automatically call every annoying person that you know either Tamaki or Renge in your mind.**

**-You have gone from someone who curses a lot to someone who speaks very formally.**

**-You want to plant a Sakura tree in your backyard.**

**-You have a stuffed pink bunny.**

**-You now like tea.**

**-You compare every couple you see to your favorite OHSHC couple.**

**-You categorize everyone you meet into 6 types: Prince, Cool, Wild, Little Kid, Devilish, and Natural.**

**-You can quote your favorite scenes from the anime in Japanese, and including the Ouran box.**

**-Everyone in your group has an OHSHC nickname. **_(A/N: Mine's Kyouya/Hikaru)_

**Review, and, if you thought of more, please, please, please put them in your review(OHSHC-like experiences are also welcome)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki (the author of this story): Alright Honey-senpai, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Honey-senpai: Sure!!! *Turns to audience* Aki-chan does not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Aki: Good Job! *Hands Honey-senpai cake***

**Honey-senpai: Yay!!!!**

**My BFF Cilla: HONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Glomps him***

**Me: *Sigh***

** _You Know You're obsessed With Ouran High School Host Club  
When. . . _**

**-You call the Host Club members senpai (A/n: Ack! Yup, that's me)**

**-Your ideal guy is now your favorite Host Club member (A/N: Oh Kyouya, why don't you exist, my love!!! *sob*)**

**-When somebody insults or teases you, you go crouch in a corner- your "emo corner" (Kinz) **_(A/N: Yeah, whenever I did that my currently-ex-girlfriend Emma would say "Don't go into the emo corner! Tamaki needs that corner!!!" ) (A/N: FYI, I'm bisexual so yeah....)_

**-You got wild cherry blossom-scented shower gel purely because sakura is Japanese for cherry blossom. The nice smell is just an added bonus. Then you constantly refer to it as sakura -scented and not cherry blossom. (Kinz) **_(A/N: Yup, I do that alll the time [lol])_

**-Whenever anybody talks about blood type, you insist that those with type AB have split personalities. Then you cite Hunny and Kyouya as examples and are offended when they aren't considered real people. (Kinz) **_(A/N: My blood type is AB!!!! XD But yeah I'm evil so it really doesn't matter...kukuku~!)_

**-You can no longer see Alice in Wonderland without imagining the Hitachiin twins as the Cheshire Cat.(Kinz)**

**-You impress your friends with your knowledge of kendo, but you only know what it is because Mori is a kendo champion. (Kinz)**

**-You shriek in a French bookstore because the new volume is out in French but not out in the States yet- so you use your food money for the day to buy the new volume and read it in French. (By the way, the French copies of mangas are so much nicer than American copies . . . they have book jackets and everything!) (Kinz)**

**-You were never really into slash or twincest before, but now you can't get enough of lean, skinny-hipped boys together. (Kinz)**

**-You try to get boys from all 'types' to hang around you. (Anonymous Reviewer sunshine)**

**-You start giggling about funny scenes in the middle of doing something important (AR sunshine) **_(A/N: OMG that is sooo true! Once, I had this English paper due, and I remembered the whole 'I was cursed by Nekozawa' scene, and I burst out laughing. My mom now has strong evidence that I'm mentally insane[-.-"])_

**--you compare everyone you know to ohshc characters (AR ohshc fan)**

**-you think of it before you sleep (AR ohshc fan)**

**-when you see a pair of twins, you get interested with them and wonder if they're the same as the hitachiin twins (AR ohshc fan)**

**-you can't wait if the next chapter of the manga is out (AR ohshc fan)**

**-when you're bored you think of something mischievous to do (AR ohshc fan)**

**-you hear the names of people differently (like what they did to kasanoda and kirimi) (AR ohshc fan)**

**-(If you like TamaHaru) When your friend says that Kyouya and Haruhi make a good couple, you either**

**A) Give her the death glare that would make even Kyouya crouch in fear, or**

**B) Promptly scream all the reasons why Tamaki and Haruhi are destined to be together, so help you god(A/N: Eh..Hehehehehe...)**

**-You wonder what would happen if the Host Club members went to your school.**

**-You plan out what you would do if the above happens**_ (A/N: ^^" So I'm a geek)_

**-You can sing the opening theme in Japanese**

**-You now refer to everything as 'commoner' (E.G.: Commoner school, commoner street, commoner grocery store)**

**-Whenever someone mentions cake and martial arts, you start fangirling over Honey-senpai.**

**-(If you like FMA) You bribe the alchemy circle for the Host Club members **_(A/N: My BFF Cilla has this alchemy circle near her school, so I bribed it with ten dollars to get the Host Club members XD lol)_

**-You go from a loud, rude-mouthed girl to a quiet, shy well-spoken girl who's in the Shakespeare club**

**-You have shrine for Haruhi's mom in your closet **_(A/N: My mom doesn't trust me with candles...*sigh*)_

**-You write this story **_(A/N: XD)_

_**Keep those awesome reviews coming in! Remember, anything OHSHC-related will be used(experiences, more of these, whatever)**_

_**XOXO,**_

**_Aki Rei Mikoto Naomi Shikafu(My OHSHC OC's name lol)_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I wish I owned the sexiness that is Kyouya, but, unfortunately, I do not. Nor do I own OHSHC. But I wish I did, commoner vulgar slang!!(That's my thing now for times I can't curse teehee)_**

** _ Do you think you're obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club?_**

_**Do you want to know some of the symptoms of OHSHC Obsessive Disorder?**_

_**Well, here are some:**_

**-When you get to Japan, you absolutely MUST sit under a kotatsu, no matter what time of year you get there! (pres1111)**

**-You got so excited when the Starbucks instant coffee got released because it's the exact type of thing that the Host Club would drink. (Ch3rryc0l4)**

**-You dream of building a revolving platform in every room in your school. (Ch3rryc0l4 )**

**-You embrace your inability to wake up in the morning--cause it's just like Hunny and Kyouya! (Ch3rryc0l4 )**

**-You think Mary-Sues should be called "Haruhi"s (Ch3rryc0l4 )**

**_This is from a reviewer named Lollipops and Roxas OH MY:_**

**OMG**

**WHEN YOU FIGHT DURING LUNCH OVER WHO'S PRESIDENT/TAMAKI IN YOUR LITTLE GROUP**

**OF FRIENDS YOU HANG OUT WITH**

**I do this every day with meh buddie. I finally gave up and let he is Tamaki, so now I'm Haruhi. SHE CAN'T EVEN SAY THE NAMES CORRECT DANGIT! TT^TT **_(A/N: I know how you're feeling. Ugh, this one girl I hang out with can't even pronounce "Kyouya" correctly. Sometimes, I want to kill her)  
_** I wanna be president. **_(A/N: I'd vote for you!!!!)_**  
oh also, when you start talking about the members of the host club, and when people ask what you're talking about you say "the hottest non-existed guys on planet Earth...Duh."**

**_This is from a reviewer named Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan:_**

**For your information; my usa-chan is purple. They call me Hunny at my school... because I'm small, and like to beat people up.**

**-Chibi-chan (get it? Chibi=small)**

_(A/N: Oh, how I wish I had a usa-chan. But I have a pink dolphin named Aki Novembre [Autumn(Japanese) November(French)]), so that makes up for it. Also, "chibi" actually means child...)_

**-You dream of Ouran every night.(Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan)**

**-Your dreams inspire you to write fanfics. (Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan)**

**-You check the Ouran fanfic archive at least twice every day. (Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan)**

**-You've planned out your life if, by some weird Magical Wind of Dreams, you ended up in the OHSHC world. **_(A/N: Ehh....Ok, so I have too much free time on my hands....so what?)_

**-You want to go to France to find the street where Tamaki 's mother lives.**

**-You compare your dad to one of the Host Clubs' **_(A/N: *Shudder* It would be weird if I had a dad like Haruhi's....)_

**-You now carry around a stuffed pink animal, and when your mom yells at you, you claim that you are doing it so that you can lure a small, blonde-haired, brown-eyed 18-year old who looks like he's 7 or 8. At which point your mom says "Why, oh why did I cancel your psychiatrist? " **_(A/N: Funny story...Hehehehehe)_

**-You obsess whenever you see a tall, dark-hared boy that is wearing glasses.**

**-Whenever you're in a public place, you say/think "So this is where the commoners hang out...interesting...."**

**-You talk about commoners as if you're not one.**

**-You claim, at lunch, that this isn't your school, and any second one of the Ouran limos will come and pick you up to go to Ouran Academy.**

**-You compare yourself to your favorite host.**

**-You now hate/love cats.**

**-Whenever someone says "Neko," you scream "OMG! Nekozawa-sama???? Where?????"**

**-You've dreamed about Ouran.**

**-You now wear boys' clothing, act like a guy, and bribed a little kid to stick gum in your hair so that you can surround yourself with hot guys.**

**-You've mentioned the want to do the above to your parents.**

**-And they've ignored you.**

**-Or said that you're insane.**

**-you know you are obsessed when you are bored, but then you**

**start writing fan-fiction (either on paper or in your head) without even**

**Realizing it. (sunshine)**

**-You now scout out really fancy boarding school near your area. **_(A/N: Yeah, and it kinda sucks because I live in L.A., so there is a lot.)_

_Please keep sending in these!!!!!! You guys rock & I loove to hear from reviewers!!!_

_**Ja ne,**_

_**Aki R. M. N. Shikafu**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: You really think that my name is Bisco Hatori? Wow. Nope, I'm not Bisco Hatori. For those of you who don't know, Bisco Hatori is the creator of OHSHC. Hatori-sensei owns it. Not me. I'm just an ugly fanfiction writer in the dark courner . . . *Sob*_

Cilla: Cheer up Tori-sama!!!!

Me: *Keeps sobbing*

Cilla: *Brings Kyouya*

Me: *Glomps Kyouya*

Cilla: *Grin*

_**OHSHC Obsession Disorder (aka OHSHCOD)_Symptoms include:**_

**From sunshine **_(nice penname BTW)_**:**

**more funniness**

**How about: when you start using lines from the show when you talk**

**(once when I was in Theatre class and we had to do improv, I didnt know what else to say, so I just started yelling lines from the time Hikaru and Kaoru fought. My partner was very confused).**

**-You are friends with a pair of twins who have died their hair pink and blue for an extremely elaborate plot to convince you to invite them over! (pres1111)**

**-Whenever you're in school and you randomly trip, you blame it on the monkeys that come out of nowhere and their banana peels (like in the anime!) (pres1111)**

**-Your friends give you odd looks for cursing at the non-existent monkeys and banana peels (pres1111)**

**-You've actually gotten lost in a rose maze! (pres1111)**

**-Hm...how about carrying a doll of one of the hosts around on PJ day at school? (guilty...with Kyouya ... lolz)(Regal Bryant Lover) **_(A/N: WHERE DID YOU GET A KYOUYA PLUSHIE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?)_

**-And you go to Japan and ask everyone you see if they know OHSHC (Regal Bryant Lover)**

**From Funky Bracelet Chick:**

**Hm . . . this is pretty cool. So, for my exoierinces . . . **_(A/N: Did you mean experiences?)_

**I'm now taking French classes so that I can speak stuff like Tamaki.**

**I look in the mirror and try to get the light to flash off my glasses**

**sinisterly like Kyouya -senpai does (it's harder than it looks T.T)**

**(A/N: Mwahahahaha I don't have glasses, but no one can look at my death glare for more than 15 seconds!!!!! Kukuku~!!!)**

**From RockerGirl0709:**

**Lol, awesome! Here's more from me!**

**- Everytime you see a pair of twins, you have the urge to play the 'Which one is Hikaru game' with them!**

**- You keep rambling to your friends about the anime, and yet they have no**

**idea what you're talking about. Or just think you've gone crazy**

**Well, that's all I got right now. My brains fried from homework, but please put these in! I would luv you forever! ^_^ Thanks! Please continue on this wonderful story! It's hilarious!**

_(A/N: Well, I don't need love right now . . . how about you worship me? XD lol)_

**Also from RockerGirl0709:**

**Lol, this was Hilarious! And oh so true! Hm...let's see...how about:**

**- Every time you see a rabbit, you think of Usa-chan or Honey**

**- You read other mangas/animes and notice that there are a set of twins in them, you automatically think 'OMG, it's Hikaru and Kaoru!'**

**Hahahaha, that's all I've got. And those literally happened to me! Hope you put these in! ^_^**

_(A/N: Yay! I made someone's hopes come true!!!!! *Does the carmelldansen*)_

**From coolblue110:**

**That was really enjoyable! My nickname is Kyouya because I wear glasses**

**(Although my vision is probably worse then his) and he's my favorite character.**

**I have one! "If you have glasses, you now use your pointer finger to adjust them" I do that all the time haha.**

**Also from coolblue110:**

**Just as good as the first one! And you're right, the French volumes are lots nicer. I read it in French since my English is iffy. The sound effects are over powering, either.**

**-When you memorize the character bios and write them down when you're bored. (obsessive ouran disorder)**

**-When not only can you sing the theme song in English and Japanese, but you can also write ti down with correct spelling on your friends' notebooks. (obsessive ouran disorder) **_(A/N: Ugh I hate the English opening!!! Japanese all the way, lol)_

**-When your friends start telling you that you stalk people that don't exist. (obsessive ouran disorder)**

**-When you relate ouran to life. (obsessive ouran disorder)**

**-When you reenact episodes. (obsessive ouran disorder)**

**-When you start telling people they just had an (insert ouran character here) moment. (obsessive ouran disorder) **_(A/N: I have Tamaki moments all the time, lol)_

**-When you try to convince everyone you know to read or watch it. (obsessive ouran disorder)**

**-When you spend most of your time on the computer either re-reading chapters, re-watching episodes, looking at pictures of ouran on Google, or reading/reviewing fanfiction. (obsessive ouran disorder) **_(A/N: My dad works for Goggle XD)_

**-When you think up what might happen in the next chapter, every time a new chapter comes out. (obsessive ouran disorder)**

**-When you count down the days until the next Lila Magazine comes out. (obsessive ouran disorder) **_(A/N: What's Lila Magazine???)_

**-When you find a way to side track to ouran in every conversation you have. (obsessive ouran disorder) **_(A/N: No comment . . .)_

**-When the next chapter comes out, you try to read it in Japanese, even though you can't read Japanese. (obsessive ouran disorder)**

**-When the number one reason you want to learn Japanese, is so that you can read the next chapter faster. (obsessive ouran disorder) **_(A/N: That's my number two reason. Number one is because Imma gonna live in Tokyo.)_

**-When you doodle pictures of ouran characters instead of paying attention in class. (obsessive ouran disorder)**

**-When you're so obsessed with it, that your friends who never read it, start to dislike it because you talk about it so much. (obsessive ouran disorder) **_(A/N: Unless you threaten them with certain death, kukuku)_

**-When you take the time to think up all of these reasons, and post it on fanfiction. (obsessive ouran disorder) **_(A/N: XD lol)_

_Hey, I'm sooooo glad times ten that you guys love this story...I never though I would get past two chapters *Mushroom sigh.* This chapter took up four pages on WordPerfect!!!! Also, I'm thinking of doing an anime talk show, and I need feedback on the idea, and also a couple(by which I mean two or three) co-hosts. Catch: You must have a Fanfiction Account._

_xoxoxoxoxox,_

_**Aki R. M. N. Shikafu**_

Also: Please use correct grammar when submitting these. I'm a major grammar geek so please please please use correct grammar.


	5. Chapter 5

**A_/N: Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Or do I DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! No, nope, Nada, zilch, zero, nugatory._**

_**Okay, about the anime talk show, I've decided that**_

_**A)You have to audition for the part (via PM or email), and**_

_**B) The name of it will be The Evil Twin of 'The Tyra Banks Show'. (aka TETOTTBS)**_

_**Also, I'm tired of having to do the (A/N:) Thing (XD lol I'm so vulgar- commoner-slang lazy) so all my comments will be un-bold, italicized, and in parentheses.**_

**OHSHC Obsessive Disorder Symptoms include-**

**-When you tell your friends about the host club and pretend they're real people whom you've really met (lol, guilty:D)(AR Cece)**

**-When you get squished in a Haruhi -sandwich between two hot identical twins, and automatically glomp them and go 'Oh Hikaru! Kaoru! I MISSED YOU!' (AR Cece)**

**-You relate the word tuna to Haruhi (cause of the fancy tuna scene)(kopycat101)**

**-You have all the OHSHC plushies (kopycat101)**_(Can you give me a Kyouya one?)_

**-You dream of the above option(kopycat101) **_(*Sigh* I guess not . . . )_

**-You check OHSHC on fanfictionDOTnet 2 times a day(kopycat101)**

**-You dream of writing a fanfic and post it on here (on fanficitonDOTnet) (kopycat101)**

**-You have ALREADY posted a fanfic on here(kopycat101)**

**-You are working on posting a fanfic here(kopycat101)**

**-You can say each name of the Host Club's members perfectly FORWARD AND BACK (guilty. I'm working on it XD)(kopycat101)**

**-The Anime Club disbands because you talk too much about OHSHC (kopycat101)**

**-You have a lot of OHSHC fanart posted on DeviantArt (kopycat101)**

**-You daydream about switching lives with Haruhi just to meet the hot guys (kopycat101)**

**-You search Google for the were-abouts of the Host Club (kopycat101)**

**-You go to Japan and try to find the Host Club (kopycat101)**

**-You have the opening and ending of OHSHC on your iPod and can perfectly sing along without messing up (kopycat101)**

**-You have 3 copies of each manga volume; one to look at before you go to bed, one to keep as part of your collection, and one to lend out to anyone and convert them to otakus or in any emergency (kopycat101)**

**-you convince a pair of hot guy twins (somehow XD) to dye their hair blue and pink (kopycat101)**

**-When you can't remember your lines in a play, start saying random lines you liked in the series (kopycat101)**

**-You've made your eyesight bad JUST so you could get some glasses that look like Kyouya's (kopycat101)**

**-You buy cosplay stuff and at your school convince a group of guys to cosplay and say lines from the anime (kopycat101)**

**-You make a doujinshi about OHSHC (kopycat101) **_(*Raises an eyebrow* And have you this wonderful thing?)_**  
**

**-You cut your hair off and go to a private school to see if the host club is there (kopycat101)**

**From Regal Bryant Lover(BTW, I order you to try out for TETOTTBS):**

**I got my Kyouya doll at a convention . . . And carried him around all day and called him Kyo-chan. And then we went to play Fable and killed all the villages! (Guilty)**

**You asked your host family in Japan if they have a kotatsu. (Really guilty)**

**You death-glared your friends like Kyouya without realizing it. (Super guilty . . . )**

**Also . . . I want to glomp Kyouya! SHARE HIM SOMETIME! Or we'll raise Haruhi's debt by 50% . . . *eyeglasses glint***

_(Ok fine fine)_

**-When an annoying girl at school keeps popping out of nowhere and starts being, well, annoying, you call her Renge. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-You and your best friend (who also is an Ouran fangirl) role-play as two of the hosts everyday. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-Your mother gets mad at you because your little sister is suddenly a fan too. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-You tried to make Usa-chan's head with clay at school. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-You and your Ouran fangirl best friend go to a club after school and pretend it's the host club. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-You try to make those dress-up doll things look like the host club, AND THEN SAVE THE PICTURES. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-You sing the theme song in English AND Japanese in the middle of class. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-You own every single episode of the anime, brag about it, and get depressed when people say they don't care. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-You know some of Mori's deep, dark, secrets and can state them for anyone to hear. (Person-with-a-Keyboard) **_(Eh?!?!?! Tell me!!!!!)_

**-You compare how the characters and their English voice actors look,**

**repeatedly, and point out the similarities, repeatedly. (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-Whenever you see the Weasley twins, you immediately think 'Did J.K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori come up with the twins together and just change a few things?' (Person-with-a-Keyboard)**

**-You've purposely looked up parodies of Ouran to compare them to the actual anime. (Person-with-a-Keyboard) (Might I suggest The Ouran Vaguely Abridged Series?)**

**-When your friends and you have discussions about which Host Club member each of you would be, and at first you're upset that you got Hunny but then realize that not only do you get as much cake and cookies and candy as you want with getting only one cavity and not getting fat, you are also a kick-ass martial artist and can beat up your friend's asshole ex-boyfriend. (excuse my language there) (Kinz)**

**-You hunted down and found sheet music for Sakura Kiss and can now play it on three instruments.(Kinz)**

**-Your friend gave you a picture of Kyouya that she drew for your birthday and you treasure it far more than the new iPod that your parents got you . . . except that the iPod can play Ouran videos. (Kinz)**

**-You want to be Nekozawa for Halloween. (Kinz)**

**-You shine bright lights in your friends' faces and yell "NEKOZAWA!" when they flinch. (I spent an entire sleepover doing that to my friend)(Kinz)**

**-You spent all your graduation money on Ouran-related items. (Kinz)**

**-You get REALLY excited if anybody else knows about Ouran, and if they don't, you go into a very long synopsis of the plot. (Kinz)**

**-You wish the scene at the beach with Haruhi and Kyouya hadn't ended where it did. (Kinz)** _(*Death glare* Kyouya is mine. Not Haurhi's. Mine. Not Haurhi's. Mine. Not Haurhi's. Mine. MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )_

**-You noticed and were very happy that the manga had more slash potential during that scene than the anime- when Tamaki comes in the anime he says something like "Kyouya, what are you doing with Haruhi!" but in the manga he says something like "Haruhi, what are you doing with Kyouya?!" like Haruhi is molesting Kyouya and not the other way around.(Kinz)**

**-You see slash possibilities in everything . . . (Kinz)**

**-You'd like to think that if you met the Host Club, you would have an**

**intelligent conversation with everyone and stand out from the masses of yellow-marshmallow-dressed fangirls, but deep down you know that you would turn into a drooling mess of fangirl goo if you ever did meet them.(Kinz)**

**-You started referring to your upperclassmen as 'senpai.'(Kinz)**

**-You would gladly be millions of yen in debt if it meant that you got to hang out with the Host Club every day.(Kinz)**

**-You contribute to a list like this. -.- (Kinz)**

**-If you cross-dress without thinking about it. (AR Hinata's twin sis)**

Hey, the reason I said to have a FanFiction account is so I can give you the questions that are going to be there.

Also, I would prefer to contact via email, so just PM me and I will give you my email so we can communicate easily(aka so I can email you from my school lol)

_**XOXO,**_

_**Aki Rei Mikoto Naomi Shikafu**_


End file.
